Candyland
by GiggleBouncer
Summary: Annoyance can be very surprising in some cases.


"Mmmmmmm….." that one sound could be heard coming from a certain blond's room if you happened to pass by it around three in the morning.

Why he was doing THAT at three in the fucking morning the raven-hair Uchiha had no idea. All he knew is that he was a hyper, social, obnoxious tan boy with shaggy blond hair and big cobalt eyes. Cuz really who in the world licks, sucks and slurps that early in the morning. It was driving the raven crazy.

You see the two boys' rooms were right by each other. Neji had the pleasure to be next to Kiba, two other roommates the he had to deal with. He had been friends with the guy since like they were six but he would settle for killing the blond if he didn't stop making those noises! Just who the hell eats a damn sucker at this hour? And who Sasuke would ask you makes noises while doing it? God it was annoying the hell outta him.

He would wake up to it every morning cuz the idiot couldn't save it for later. Oh no he had to finish it once he started it. Sasuke once made the mistake of barging into the said blond's room and taking the sucker away to only become deaf by the kids screaming of his candy. That only had Kiba and Neji running to the blond's aid in worry and then annoyance them self's for being woken at this ungodly hour by shrieks. But oh no not at the blond but at him, What the hell did I do ran through his head that night but thinking back he could see why he would not like to be woken by screams either to find out it was over something stupid.

But since then he stuck to covering his head with a pillow in hopes of going back to sleep but none would come. I guess no one can really sleep while forcing a pillow to stay in one spot. Oh but oh no today he was not going to put up with it. He had work in four hours he needed sleep after finally finishing his work he brought home with him only an hour ago. So he stood from his bed, pushed open his door and cracked the blond's door, slipped in and shut the door again without looking at the blond who on the bed to preoccupied to notice the pale figure walking into his room.

When Sasuke finally looked up to see the boy he felt the blood rush to his dick. All thoughts of suffocating the blond with whatever was handy went out the window along with any clear minded sane thought.

There on the bed was Naruto two fingers in his mouth and one thin spiral lollipop being pumped in and out of his quivering hole. His whole body shook with pleasure as he fucked himself with it. Sasuke looked to Naruto's swollen member to find a candy bracelet wrapped around it with a candy corn that seemed to be stuck in the blond's slit.

Sasuke's eyes widen a little at the thought of Naruto shoving candy in his dick. Was the kid insane? Or just so horny he didn't care? Whichever it was he didn't care. All he saw was an erotic sweet sight in front of him.

As his eyes traveled back up to the boy's face they stopped at his nipples which were being pinched by tootsie rolls stuck together. Naruto's whole body had some kind of candy stuck on it. When the coal eyes finally reached the face of the tan candy lover was even more of a sight to see.

The blond's scarred cheeks were dusted with a pink tint of arousal. His plump lips were wet with his own saliva with some drooling down the slide. The best was his eyes, those azure eyes that shined brighter than the sun with a clouded inky lustful blue. All too suddenly those eyes closed.

"Sssssaaaaaaaaassukkkke," Naruto moaned around his fingers as he struck his prostate roughly and keep the lollipop there and rubbed on it till his body jerked from the white hot pleasure he gave himself.

Sasuke couldn't take the throbbing problem he had upon entering the room. He walked up to the bed and took hold of the fox's hand with the stick and shoved forward till only the very tip of the candy stick showed out.

At this point Naruto screamed out from the suddenness. He had gone far in before but this was farer than he ever dared. But god it felt good. The only question he had in the very back of his mind was why did he do it? He didn't care at the moment all that mattered was fucking himself harder.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Why hadn't the blond idiot looked at him? Didn't he feel his hand on his? Well he's fix that.

"Naruto," the raven whispered in the fox's ear as he fucked him with the lollipop, "does this feel good? Do you feel it moving in and out of your sweet ass? How it can move all around. Up and down," Sasuke moved the candy with his words, "in a circle. All to give you a good fucking?"

Naruto moaned loud as the candy moved hard around inside him. He pushed himself on the stick grinding into it.

Sasuke growled Naruto still hadn't acknowledged him. Oh well he would live with that as long as he got what he wanted.

Sasuke ripped the lollipop from the blond's hole and threw it towards the door. He didn't hear it hit the door and go sliding past his two other roommates as they stood in shock from their eyes. What could they do? They just stood there and watched as Sasuke went over Naruto's body pulling on the tootsie rolls making the tan boy's nipples pull with them then pearly white teeth going to bite and suck on said nipples till a hickey was left while sinking four piano fingers into the empty abyss that was Naruto's ass.

"God Naruto you're so fucking tight," Sasuke groaned as he fingers his roommate searching for that one spot he wanted to tease. Naruto suddenly arched up and moaned. "He. Guess I found it. Now come on Naruto grind yourself on it. That's it good boy." Sasuke cooed and he watched Naruto fuck himself on the pale fingers.

Sasuke wanted that heat around his hard cock. So he slowed pulled his fingers out one by one each time jostling the remaining fingers in before pulling the next one out and repeating it. Once they all were out he didn't waste time before squirting some skittle flavored lube that he found onto his hand and lathering his dick up. Once he deemed it good enough he pushed in the burning hole and drawing himself back out and smashing back in. He set a hard, fast pace not caring if Naruto liked it or not, but by the sounds he was making said he did.

Those loud breathless moans sent Sasuke drilling harder. Sasuke looked at the purple cock of Naruto and smirked the candy corn was stuck but not in him but by cum. It seemed like Naruto had came a couple of times before hand.

Sasuke took hold of this cum covered cock and pumped it slowly. His thumb went over the slit pushing the candy out of the way before he began to play with the slit moving his sticky pre-cum covered fingers around the head.

Naruto was so close. He should be, he had wanted to come for about twenty minutes now. He just couldn't figure out why he couldn't.

"I think you gave him the wrong drug Kiba," Neji whispered to the brunette guy standing in shock along next to him.

"So do I. That means arkumaru's bitch asleep right now instead of being in heat."

"Yeah…..let's go. I don't want to be here when they finish," Neji said as he weakly pushed the dog boy to the side.

While the two were walking past the kitchen they heard many loud thumps and braking of glass from the room they just let and ran back to see what broke forgetting the pair fucking their brains out on the bed.

When the two brunettes' walked the door way they instantly regretted it. They were met by the sight of the two boys on the floor by a broken lamp and a screaming blond with only his shoulders on the ground and Sasuke holding up his hips while standing and thrusting into him.

Neji was trying not look at the flushed face his friend as he fucked the tan boy but couldn't help it. Sasuke was biting his bottom lip his tongue going out every now and then to lick his lips. His eyes were in raging lust and directed at his cock moving back and forth from the blond.

Kiba on the other hand was wondering why Naruto hadn't cum yet when his eyes met his best friend's cock to find the Love Beads (candy bracelet. It's a name brand for them) wrapped tightly around the base preventing any cum from shooting out.

Sasuke finally felt the oncoming climax and torn the candy from Naruto's dick and slide his hand around the shaft to have a spasm of cum coat his hand and he plunged in deeper and came when the muscles surrounding him tighten to the point braking his dick. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through him as he poured his pixie stick in Naruto's sweet gum drop.

Dropping Naruto, who was passed out, to the ground in fell on the ground himself in exhaustion. By then Neji and Kiba had pressed themselves to the wall on either side of the door praying to every god they could think of in hopes that Sasuke or Naruto hadn't heard them. Lord only knows of what they would do if they knew they had watched since they heard Naruto scream. They heard someone moving around then a thump and sheets rustling then footsteps going towards the door.

Nope no god heard them. They were dead unless…the closet. They both ran into the door in a flash that even if you were watching them you wouldn't have seen them. Once they heard whoever it was walk past them they let out the breath of air they were holding in.

Suddenly light flooded in the small space and their stood the Uchiha looking down at them

"Tell anyone what you saw I shall personally cut your dicks off with rusty scissors and mount them at Sai's house," was all he said before he shut the door and walked into his room and fell asleep peacefully.

Though only for about ten minutes before his alarm went off telling it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Yeah life hated him.

So Sasuke got up, took a shower, grabbed a cereal bar on the way out and went to work.

Sometime during the middle of the day Sasuke's phone went off and like natural he answered it to hear, "SASUKE YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE TO TAKE ADVANGE OF ME WHEN I'M HORNY AND FUCK MY ASS SO HARD I CANT EVEN SIT DOWN! YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I WILL POUND YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET HOME TO SHOW YOU I'M NOBODY'S BITCH!"

"I can hardly wait to have my ass filled by your thick hard cock" Sasuke purred to the yelling blond, "I only have one request though. I want to suck off your sweet ice cream stick."

Sasuke closed his phone and smiled broadly causes many other workers to stare in disbelief at the Uchiha. So Sasuke went on with his day just wanting to get home and by banged by a thick cock that was willed by a human candyland.


End file.
